Some worksites, particularly mining operations, use automated machines, such as dozers, to move earth in a prescribed manner. The current practice is to manually move a dozer, or other machine into position for work at what is termed a slot. The initial contour of the slot is known from surveys and the ending contour of the slot is set by design. The machine is then turned over to automated control and runs under computer control until the desired ending contour is achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,639,393 ('393) discloses a control system for operating an automated excavation machine that uses machine location and blade position to execute an excavation plan for a slot in a worksite. Once positioned, the automated excavation machine operates forward and backwards, with slight side-to-side repositioning generally less than the width of a work tool of the machine. Machines operating in accordance with '393 patent only work on a pre-planned basis for particular slots in an area with any hazards already accounted for. Real-time control is limited to earthmoving tasks only.
The '393 patent fails to disclose an automated system for avoiding terrain and other obstacles while repositioning machines outside a current slot including real-time analysis of en route terrain or unexpected obstacles.